Kitty Love
by MelodiousNocturneIX
Summary: A few members plot to go against Xemnas' new rules. What will happen when Vexen's potion has mysterious effects on Xemnas? XemSai.
1. First Plans

**Kitty Love**

**Summary:** A few members plot to go against Xemnas' new rules. What will happen when Vexen's potion has mysterious effects on Xemnas? XemSai.

**Warning: **A little nakie time, nothing graphic. Some cussing. And a lot of cutesy-ness in Chapter 2.

**Pairs:** XemSai. A little AxelDemyx.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or anything related to it.

**Chapter 1. **

First Plans

Xigbar walked into the room, infuriated. "Guess what?"

Xaldin and Luxord both looked up from their poker game. "What?"

"We can't gamble anymore."

Xaldin and Luxord went back to game playing. "We can sneak it." replied Luxord as he took a few coins and moved them in.

"Can we sneak nakie hour, too?"

"What!" yelled Luxord as he slammed his fists down on the table.

The three of them complained for the next two hours about how unfair the Superior was being at his rule making. "Not only did he cancel parties and nakie time, but he wants to take away public kissing away as well..."

"He's being unfair. That's outrageous!"

"What's 'outrageous'?" said Marluxia casually as he came in the living room and took a seat at the sofa across from them.

"No more parties, nakie hour, or kissing.. Can you believe that?"

Marluxia smiled and mumbled, "I'll still have nakie hour," and took a sip of his beverage.

Luxord looked around the room. "Maybe we can do something to change his mind."

"Yeah, like what?" said Xigbar, taking a seat next to Marluxia.

"Uh, we can streak around the castle." Marluxia responded.

"Not a bad idea."

"And then we can..."

"Can...?"

"You said he won't let us gamble or party, right?" asked Marluxia.

"Right."

"Well, then lets make a bet right in front of him and whoever loses has to kiss him."

Luxord rolled his eyes, "You would love to lose to that bet."

Marluxia giggled.

"And, if that doesn't work... I can always go to Vexen and see what he can do."

"Good plan."

"Tomorrow. Lets do it."

They nodded.

"Saix?" questioned Xemnas softly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you please tell Axel to stop burning Demyx's things?"

Saix nodded. "Yes, sir."

Saix walked down to IX's room and brought up his fist to knock on the door when...

"No! Axel! That one hurt...!" he heard Demyx complain.

"Sorry, I don't try to bite hard, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep going."

Saix paused and brought his fist down. _Guess I'll tell them later,_ he thought.

"Hey Fangs!" said Xigbar as he brought his hand down hard on Saix's shoulder.

"Hello. Don't call me that, Xigbar. One more time and you won't be able to speak, see, or breathe for that matter."

"Right... anyways..."

"Yes, Xigbar?"

"Maybe I shouldn't ask you..."

"Why not? Ask me what?"

"How do you feel about nakie time?"

"Uhh? Honest?"

"I like it."

"Okay, good! Well, the Superior wants to get rid of it."

"He does?"

"Yes. So, dude, we are going to streak around the castle, then place a bet on a game of strip poker, and whoever loses has to surprise kiss the superior. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Uhm."

"What'cha say?"

"No to the streaking. Maybe to the bet."

"Well, good. Are you up to it?"

Saix looked down and thought about it for a second. As he looked back up at Xigbar he nodded.

"Nice." Xigbar winked. "Maybe you can give a surprise kiss to the Superior?" Xigbar giggled and ran off.

Before Saix ran off to kill Xigbar, he heard footsteps quietly walk off.

"Axel, wait up!" Demyx said as he ran behind Axel. Naked.

Saix walked away at the horrible sight, all of the Organization members acting like complete idiots. Marluxia running with a basket of flowers in his hand, tossing them about. Larxene sitting and laughing. And Demyx and Axel playing tag. Everyone else besides Zexion, Xemnas, and Saix were not streaking. And sadly, beside those few...all of them were _completely_ naked.

Xemnas walked up besides Saix, who had his head in his hand looking totally embarrassed.

"Come on, Saix! Show us what you got!" said Axel, laughing.

Larxene smirked. "Nah, Saix doesn't have anything to show."

"What's--" Xemnas said as he looked around the room to see all the naked people running about.

"I said no nakie time." Xemnas said sternly.

"Get him!"

"What!"

As Xemnas was ready to protest, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord surrounded him and got closer to him. Xemnas tried to push them off gently, but they wouldn't budge.

Saix shook his head.

"Fine! You can have your nakie time! Just make sure it doesn't bother anyone else who doesn't like it. Me, for example."

They nodded and then as Xemnas walked off, they shouted out and threw their fists into the air with excitement. "Yes, we got nakie hour back!"

_Later that day..._

"Saix, are you losing on purpose?" Luxord said as Saix was already in only his underwear and socks.

Saix smiled some. "Of course not."

As Marluxia, Saix, Larxene, Luxord, Xaldin and Xigbar played the game of strip poker, Xemnas sneaked into the kitchen and the came back out into the front room to see a near naked Saix.

"What are you doing, Saix?"

"Playing strip poker. Care to join?"

"No. You know gambling is against the rules."

"This is part of nakie time, though."

"Yes, Superior?"

"Saix? Why?"

"Ha, you lost Saix!" yelled Xigbar triumphantly.

Saix looked down at his pile of coins. "Guess, I did."

"Well, you know the rules of the bet. Loser has to..." Luxord said and then pointed to Xemnas.

"Bet? So you are gambling?"

"Yep."

"Saix..."

"Why can't we gamble? No one's getting hurt... _yet_."

Xemnas put his hand to his head. "Fine. Fine! Gamble..." he got ready to stroll off when Saix grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Saix?"

"Yes, Superior?" Saix said and smiled, his mouth close to Xemnas' neck.

"What are you doing? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing ye-- uhm, who knows." Saix lightly moved Xemnas shoulder so he faced him. Saix came in quickly, kissed Xemnas on the lips, and just as quickly as he kissed him he came out.

"What--"

Saix face flushed red. _Crap, _he thought, _he doesn't look too happy_.

"Saix..."

Everyone was laughing except a few who were momentarily stunned.

Xemnas looked at Saix and furrowed his brow. "Saix. I can't believe you."

Saix gulped and looked at Xemnas. He thought maybe Xemnas could like him back, but judging by his face it wouldn't happen any time soon.

"So, Xemnas, are you going to change the kissing rule?"

Xemnas glared at Luxord.

_Now to Plan B..._


	2. The Solution

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.

**Pairs:** XemSai. And a little MarVex in this chapter. ;3

Chapter 2.

The Solution

Vexen's Lab

"Here, I have constructed a perfect solution to Xemnas' new rules." Vexen said and held up a test tube with blue liquid in it as he spoke.

"What will it do?" asked Marluxia.

Vexen studied the test tube then poured it into the graduated cylinder.

"It should change the Superior to make him more... easy-going."

Marluxia nodded.

Vexen then poured the liquid from the graduated cylinder into a clear, small bottle.

Vexen raised the bottle and said, "One drop of this shall work," and then he handed it to Marluxia.

"Lets see what it can do," said Marluxia, and he smiled. "Your genius inventions work all the time, it should be perfect."

Leaving, Marluxia kissed Vexen, then walked off. "After dinner." He said and then he left.

8:00 P.M. Dinner

"So," Axel said and nudged Saix. "How was that kiss?"

"Shut up, Axel." replied Saix grimly. "I _will_ kill you."

"Okay! I take it that it didn't go so well?" Saix remained silent. "You won't tell me?"

Saix looked at Axel. Then, after a moment he shook his head. "He... he doesn't like me that way."

"Wow, I always thought you two were perfect for each other."

Saix shook his head again. Just then, Xemnas walked in and took his seat.

As they ate, Saix couldn't help but notice Zexion looking and turning at Xemnas. Xemnas looked at Zexion back and nodded. The two were communicating some way... Why was something that small bothering him?

After a few moments it began to bother him further and he let out a low growl. Zexion turned to look at him.

"Something wrong, Saix?" asked Zexion.

"No." Saix said sternly, got up, and walked to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Xemnas. Axel shook his head.

As Saix was completely gone from the room, Marluxia rose and walked over to the Superior.

"Sir, are you thirsty?" he asked.

"No!" yelled Zexion.

"Wha'?" said Marluxia, surprised.

"Zexion, calm down." Xemnas then turned to face Marluxia. "Yes, if you would."

Marluxia smiled, took the cup politely, and walked into the kitchen.

He took the small bottle from his pocket, snapped off the top, and tilted it so one drop fell into the wine glass. Unfortunately, Marluxia didn't bring it back in time and the bottle spilled into the glass.

"Opps," said Marluxia. He giggled nervously and then decided to give it to him anyway. "A few drops won't hurt..." he mumbled and left the kitchen.

"I wonder what's wrong with Saix, he's usually very polite at dinner." said Xemnas. He thanked Marluxia and the took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, you know what's wrong with Saix." said Axel.

Xemnas still had the drink at his lips as he glared at Axel. He then took another sip before setting it down.

"This taste is... interesting." Xemnas said.

Marluxia smiled, mostly trying to hold in a laugh, and shrugged.

"It's the original," he lied.

After a while, Xemnas rose. "Excuse me everyone, I'm not feeling quite well."

He then took off to his chamber after they nodded.

He past Saix's room to see him lying down and caught himself smiling. He shrugged it off and kept walking. When he reached his room he went under the covers and tried to fall asleep.

Unlike Xemnas, Saix was having trouble falling asleep. He got up, after hearing the large doors close to Xemnas' room, and figured he'd at least check on him.

Saix left his room and peeked through the doors of Xemnas' room. He saw him laying there, under the covers. Literally.

"Xemnas," Saix whispered. Nothing. "Xemnas? Are you alright?"

Saix creaked open the door and walked to Xemnas' bedside. He hovered over Xemnas' sleeping form and smiled. He heard the slow mumbling of Xemnas' snoring.

As he began to head out he felt something hit him in the ass. Slightly angered, Saix turned to see a long, white and black striped... tail? It swayed gently and rubbed against Saix's leg.

"Xem... nas?" Saix took down the covers from Xemnas' cat-like ears and yelped. He practically jumped at what he saw, but nonetheless was awed by Xemnas' new look.

One auburn eye opened and looked at Saix. "Mew." he purred softly.

"Uh? Xemnas?"

"Mew."

Saix blinked.

Xemnas' ears twitched slightly, then he sat up. Saix could hear Xemnas' noisy purring and laughed.

"I can't believe this!"

"Mew?"

"Yes, you." Saix rubbed Xemnas' head in between his ears and felt Xemnas shift and go deeper into his hand. "What happened to you?"

As Saix stopped rubbing Xemnas' head, Xemnas looked at him and waited. His tail flickered under the sheets and immediately caught his interest. The tail bumped up the sheets and Xemnas' quickly clawed at it.

"It's your tail..." Saix looked at Xemnas. "This isn't good. Can you remember how to speak English?"

Xemnas nodded. "Of course I know English."

"You were meowing!"

"And?"

"What?"

"There's something wrong with that, sir!"

Xemnas' purring broke the silence in the room, as well as his tail hitting Saix's leg.

"So, what happened?"

"I don't remember much."

"Do you remember me?"

"Uh... not quite."

Saix brought his hand to his head. "Great."

"Mewww!" Xemnas came up close to Saix's head and lightly rubbed his face into Saix's.

"What are you a cat?" Saix studied the black and white stripes on Xemnas' tail and ears. "A white tiger."

Xemnas nodded.

Saix petted Xemnas and then removed himself from the bed. _Why is he acting like this? _He wondered. Poor Xemnas was now some kind of neko, confused and lost in his room. But at least he knew English. Even better, he was acting rather friendly towards him.

"What's your name?" asked Saix.

"Xemnas."

"You remembered?"

"No, you said it five times."

Saix giggled and continued to pet him. He moved his hand to Xemnas' neck and stroked him there.

"Feel good?"

"Mew."

Saix smiled.

Back at the Lab

"Vexen! Vexen! Something happened to Xemnas! We visited the Superior, and he had a tail and cat ears!" Luxord yelled from behind the steel door.

"Hurry, hide it!" Vexen said, taking the whips and putting them back into the steel cabinets.

"My clothes are upstairs!" Marluxia whispered. "All I have here is a rose thong..."

"Then hide." Vexen whispered back.

As Marluxia did as he was told, Vexen opened the door.

"Hello, gentlemen. What did you say about the Superior, Luxord?"

"He... he changed! He's like some cat now."

Vexen's face changed into a more serious expression. "How many drops did you put in his drink, Marluxia?"

From behind the open door a small voice said, "I accidentally spilled it. So I'd say at least like seventy or more."

"Lovely. The Superior has probably taken a different side effect from the high amount of solution. I will investigate this and make a solution to change him back."

"Why? He's fine now, he doesn't give us orders."

"No? I won't give him the solution to make him normal right away, we'll wait and see."

"Cool," said Xigbar from behind Luxord. "So why is Marluxia hiding?"

Vexen laughed nervously.


End file.
